wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:List of Current Zones and their Creators
A player asked about zone creators in a thread on the general board. Here is a list of open zones and their creators. Most of it I am sure is accurate, some of the zones are original areas that have changed owners many times and I am not certain who the original creator was. A lot of this information had been on the News Board in-game, but was removed due to lack of space there. But, I do feel that credit should go where it is due, so this list should remain here as a reference, and I will post new zones and their creators as they are opened as usual. If anyone was left out or got a mention in error, I apologize - just politely remind me and I will correct the record. Again, these zones don't often remain in the original zone creator's names, so I did my best based on the info I had when I jumped into the job a few years ago, and the mass of paperwork that has piled up since. In order of zone number - not separated by area just to make it difficult for you (well, actually because it was easier for me) : Inner Caemlyn - Mournblade Outer Caemlyn - Mournblade Four Kings - Kilvarnan Shadar Logoth - Mournblade Shadar Logoth - Mournblade Tarwin's Gap Whitebridge Braem Wood - Sinprejic Braem Wood - Sinprejic Deven Ride - Equith Baerlon - Davian and Haen Caralain Grass - Eru Watch Hill - Garan Taren Ferry - Sinprejic Emond's Field Tar Valon - Urse The Waterwood - Haen The Black Hills - Mist Fal Dara The Blight The Still Forest - Mournblade and Sayuja City in the Blight - Mandarb Shayol Ghul - Fade Thakan'dar - Nokraenom Haddon Mirk - Jaxon Old Road - Equith Caemlyn Road East of Whitebridge - Nass North Road - Yim, Garan, and Equith Caemlyn Road East of Baerlon - Morthiel Tar Valon Road North of Caemlyn - Araglin Tear - Nass The Stone of Tear - Nass Village of Lockshear - Nokraenom North Misty Mountains - Fafhrd Blighted Grove - Sayuja South Misty Mountains - Fafhrd Darkwood - Fafhrd Stedding Yandar - Sayuja Grasslands - Jaric Tar Valon Forest - Zira Falme - Sinprejic and Sayuja Caemlyn Road West of Whitebridge - Taunt Fortress of Light - Jaxon Kinslayer's Dagger - Loki, Mog, Cyrilla and Sayuja The Ruined Keep - Mogrash White Tower The Lugard Highway - Nokraenom Tanchico - Zira The Ways - Zun, Fafhrd, Sayuja, Eileen Rocky Trail - Sayuja Mountains of Mist - Fafhrd Aringill - Nass Deception Pass - Zira The Hills of Kintara - Zira In the Forest - Equith Imre Stand - Gouki Black Hills - Gray and Sinprejic The Volcano - Eru Western Misty Mountains - Fafhrd Underground - Rumplebarc South of Whitebridge - Rumplebarc Tarendrelle at the Eldar - Taunt Cairhien Province - Eru, Mog and Sayuja Northern Plains of Altara - Circe Northern Fal Dara Road - Wydane Deep in Haddon Mirk - Sayuja The Spine of the World - Gouki and Sayuja Rugged Hills of Murandy - Circe Isle Jafar - Mournblade The Sunken Castle - Mournblade Borderlands North of Fal Dara - Garan Forested Valley - Mist Mining Tunnels - Sayuja Borderlands West of Fal Dara - Yim Tar Valon Road South of Tar Valon - Equith Eastern Plains of Maredo - Eileen Amadicia - Sayuja and Ender Deep Forest - Sayuja and ? Amador - Sayuja Fal Dara Road Far Madding - Doyn Maerone - Nass Tear Road - Mogrash Forested Hills - Haen and Sayuja East of the Waterwood - Faldon A Bandit Stronghold - Elajh Twisted Forestlands - Fizban Northern Almoth Plain - Dyvim Lugard - Doyn Western Plains of Maredo - Cyrilla Far Madding - Tear Road - Mogrash Wastelands - Dyvim Decayed Forest - Thunder Baerlon Northern Borderlands - Doyn and Circe Foothills Bordering the Spine - Cyrilla Blighted Mountains - Herid Endless Blight - Azden and Thunder Blighted Mountain Pass - Faldon Spine of the World Southern Range - Sayuja and Ender Outskirts of Whitebridge - Eileen and Derek High Upon the Spine of the World - Lasombra Deep Within the Spine of the World - Thunder The Spine of the World - Draken Along the Spine of the World - Thunder Shadowspawn Stronghold - Mogrash Treacherous Mountains - Cyrilla The Endless Waste - Ulric In the Aiel Waste - Dyvim Cold Rocks Hold - Cyrilla and Sayuja The Aiel Waste - Cyrilla Waste Bordering the Spine - Law Southern Almoth Plain - Unira and Sayuja Beneath the Desolate Mountains - Doyn and Circe The Blasted Lands - Thunder, Elajh, and Sayuja Kandor - Derek and Sayuja Plains Along the Blight Border - Aennor Saldaean Plains - Cirlly Woodlands of Saldaea - Derek Tanchico Road - Sayuja and Sucellus Lush Forestland - Jisix and Sayuja Pine Forest - Aennor Cairhien - Doyn and Circe The Sun Palace - Doyn and Circe Dark Forest - Cyrilla Parched Ground - Mogrash Barren Hills - Herid Rocky Foothills - Aennor The Long Fal Dara Road - Cirlly Saldaean Farmlands - Cirlly Stone Fortress - Sayuja Deep Within the Blasted Lands - Nevas The Dark Road - Sayuja Blighted Valley - Nevas Fallow Hills - Tomasz Lugard Road Through Murandy - Wahkan and Lalita Illian Road - Derek and Nevas Illian Peninsula - Molliwiede City of Illian - Cyrilla Illian Countryside - Lalita Tunnels and Caverns Beneath the Blight - Maddoc Maradon - Dyvim Seandar - Lalita Grasslands North of Seandar - Rosalyn Flood Plains of Seandar - Lalita Thin Woodlands - Endless and Lalita Windy Plains - Aodh and Dionysius The Plain of Lances - Nevas Fal Dara Outskirts - Doyn and Ivy Light Woods and Plains - Leahl Sprawling Savannah - Nevas Sparse Woods - Damitri Wandering the Thick Forest - Tomasz King's Palace and Council Hall - Cyrilla Deadly Braem I - Eileen and Sayuja Deadly Braem II - Eileen and Sayuja Toman Head - Ulric Seanchan Shore - Galven Court of Nine Moons/Tower of Ravens - Aodh